The Ghosts From Her Past
by Dreaming a Reality
Summary: Hermione is in her 7th year at Hogwarts and she made Head Girl... Guess who made Head Boy? What will happen when Hermione gets in trouble, will the ghosts from her past come back to haunt her?please review... its my first fanfic Post HBP DMHG GWBZ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No matter how hard I wish… or how much I dream… I do not and will never own Harry Potter or anything associated with it… but I want to say a big thanks to J.K. Rowling for letting me share with you my own version of her great work!

**A/N Ok… work with me on this… it's my first attempt at a fanfic… please R&R and tell me how I'm doing!**

* * *

The first thing she saw when she entered platform 9 ¾ was a sad and distraught Ginny Weasley; it had been a month and a half since they got the news of Harry and Ron's death. After Harry killed Lord Voldemort the Death Eaters had captured, tortured, and killed both Harry and Ron. Now the school was re-opening with Professor McGonagall taking Dumbledore's position as Headmistress. Hermione went and gave her best friend the biggest and most loving hug she could muster, though inside the hug was really just her trying to comfort herself. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there as well, and Hermione gave them equally big and loving hugs. Fred and George stayed back at the joke shop, since the war was over and there was no threat of danger sales have skyrocketed.

"Congratulations on getting Head Girl Hermione, what are you going to do about that arse you have to spend the year with?" said Ginny. Hermione knew that she was referring to Draco Malfoy who had been accepted back at Hogwarts after drinking Veritasyrum thus proving that he had to do what he did or Voldemort would have killed him and his whole family.

"I'm sure I can find a way to deal with him. I could always hex him and slip something in his drink if he bothers me too much." She replied jokingly.

"I can't believe my ears. You are supposed to be Head Girl. You are supposed to set an example for the younger students and here you are threatening to hex me or poison me?" said a smug voice from behind. They turned around and there was Malfoy with his ever-so popular smug grin.

"Just leave me alone and I will leave you alone. Deal?" Hermione said rolling her eyes at his smugness and sounding very annoyed. She had lost her two best friends less than 2 months ago and here he was, one of the people responsible for them leaving, standing there looking smug. This year would be hell!

* * *

After all of the First Years had been sorted and the feast finished, Professor McGonagall showed Hermione and Draco where their dorm would be. She led them to a large portrait of a young boy and girl walking hand-in-hand by a beautiful lake.

"This is the entrance to the dorm you both will _share,_" McGonagall put an emphasis on the word 'share'. "Here is the password, you may change it at anytime, but it has to be agreed upon by both of you before it will be accepted." She handed a small piece of parchment to Hermione and left it at that.

Draco stood beside her as she opened the parchment, written there was the word "Cooperation"

'_Oh how ironic, here they want me to share a dorm with this mudblood and they gave us the password of "Cooperation"? Just great!'_ thought Draco

'_Wonderful, I have to share a dorm with this incompetent git and of course McGonagall would give us a password that also served as a hint…Why did they even let him back into Hogwarts after what he did end of last term?'_ Wondered Hermione, she knew what had happened and why he was accepted, but that didn't mean she trusted him.

* * *

**A/N ok so there was my first chapter… please review… this is my first time and I'm a little nervous… constructive criticism is welcome too ANYTHING! Can you tell I'm nervous about it?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still wish… they still don't come true… J.K. Rowling still owns Harry Potter and everything that comes with it… it's my plot though…

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews… Stogey, thanks for being my first reviewer, and Phil, you were the second, thanks so much guys, it really meant a lot to me… now, without further ado… I give you the second chapter!**

Once in the Heads common room Hermione and Draco turned to each other and had the most civil conversation they had ever had since they met.

"Look Granger, I know I'm the last person you want to share a dorm with, trust me, I would much rather be stuck here with almost anyone else. Let's try to make the best of it." Draco said with that famous smirk of his.

"Fine Malfoy, I had a hard summer and don't really want to deal with a dim-wit like you." Hermione retorted glaring at him as if he were Voldemort himself.

"Oh, summer so hard without Potty and Weaselby? Don't worry, I'll protect you now." He said still with that smirk on his face.

"What makes you think I need any protection? I can handle myself."

"Well… what makes you think I'm a dim-wit? I obviously have just as good marks as you if I made Head Boy."

"Ron would have gotten Head Boy if he were still here…" She trailed off at the thought of her good friend and ex-boyfriend, she missed them dearly.

"But he isn't here and second best is still a best I'll have you know"

'_Why won't he get that damned smirk off his face? What kind of pleasure can he really get by trying to upset me? Doesn't he know it won't work anymore? Maybe I should teach him a lesson…'_ Hermione thought to herself.

'_This term will be so much better than all of the last ones put in one! I can't wait to sit here and bug her all year! Amazing… I just realized I haven't called her any names yet… I should change that.'_ He told himself.

"Shut up weasel! Why don't you just go crawl into a hole and die now?"

"Tsk tsk… such strong words for such a small little mudblood."

With that Hermione whisked out her wand and pointed it straight at his chest. "Say that one more bloody time and I swear I'll"

"You'll what?" he interrupted pulling out is wand in turn.

"Just go to your room and leave me alone will you?"

"Funny, you don't look like my mother… she is so much prettier than you. And she was a pureblood." He added every ounce of disdain he held for her in that last word. "And she doesn't even boss me around like that… at least she asks nicely. No, I think I'm fine out here." He said as he plopped down on the couch.

"Fine, I'll go to my room and leave you here to enjoy yourself, because you're the only person that does enjoy yourself." With that said Hermione went to examine her new dorm.

The common room was quite a bit bigger than the Gryffindor common room it was circular and there was an enormous fireplace with a blazing fire going. In front of the fire was a burgundy couch and on either side of the couch was a chair, one of the chairs was a magnificent silver frame with huge green cushions (Slytherin colors obviously for Draco), and the other was a beautiful gold framed chair with enormous red cushions (Gryffindor colors, obviously for Hermione).

Hermione found her room. It was absolutely beautiful! Her bed was right next to the window it was a beautiful four-poster like her dorm in Gryffindor, only the frame was magnificent Amber wood and her posts were made of pure gold. Her sheets and pillowcases were a beautiful gold and her comforter was a vibrant red. Next to her bed was a nightstand with a lamp so she could read in bed (they knew her so well!). On the other side of the room was a desk so she could do her homework and write letters and such.

Draco, having realized that he could do no more to annoy Hermione that night went to discover his own room. It was much like Hermione's room, only instead of gold and red, his was green and silver.

The next morning at breakfast Hermione sat in her normal spot next to Ginny… neither of them talked much because they kept staring at the empty spaces where Harry and Ron used to sit. Ginny was the first to speak up

"We really should stop mourning them… they died in the only way they would have wanted to you know?"

"Yeah, I know Ginny, it's just so hard moving on without them… Honestly, can you imagine Hogwarts with out Harry Potter?"

"So Hermy, you got a boyfriend yet?"

"Of course I don't, you know I should never ever try to go out with that guy… it just wouldn't be right… with Harry and Ron just passing… I don't think anything will happen between us."

**Over at the Slytherin table…**

Draco had just sat down next to Crabbe and Goyle and across from Blaise, when Blaise leaned forward and asked "So, how's sharing a dorm with Hogwarts biggest prude going so far?"

"Oh, quite lovely, I think I'll have a great year tormenting her." Draco replied with his grin growing wide.

**A/N: again thanks for the reviews… I hope I get more! I hope you liked the second chapter… I know it's a lil boring now… but it gets better… trust me!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it… that all belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling… but it is my plot…

**A/N: ok… here is the 3rd chapter… I hope you guys like it… remember, this is my first attempt at a fanfic… please be courteous and review!**

* * *

First class of the day was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Unfortunately for Hermione it was with Slytherin, meaning, it was with Malfoy.

The students walked into the seemingly empty room and looked around for their professor, but McGonagall was nowhere to be found. Hermione scanned the room, knowing that McGonagall likes to put on a little performance on the first day of term, but she didn't even see the cat.

'_This doesn't seem right, where in Merlin's name did she go?' _Hermione thought to herself.

'_Great, with no teacher I can torture that mudblood without any interruptions!' _Draco told himself.

"Good morning class, please take a seat and the lesson will begin shortly." Came a familiar voice from the back of the crowd of students.

'_DAMN! I was hoping to annoy Granger, McGonagall surely wouldn't like it if I started teasing her from across the room… but I can always…'_ Thought Draco as he slid into the seat next to Hermione ignoring the glares he got from his fellow Slytherins.

'_What could that platinum weasel want? What on earth could have possessed him to sit next to me? This is going to be a long lesson!'_ Hermione thought as she let out a loud sigh. She turned to her new neighbor and asked him in the most polite voice she could muster, "Are you lost? Your friends are over there." She pointed over to the other side of the class where she could see Crabbe and Goyle looking over with confused looks on their faces.

"Oh, no. I'm not lost; I know exactly where I am. I just wanted to get the most out of Transfiguration this year so I decided to sit next to the smartest, most clever, brainiest, girl in class; not to mention I won't get distracted because you also happen to be the ugliest girl in class as well." Draco said brightly with his favorite grin spread wide on his face. "Too bad McGonagall won't transfigure you to look like a human, as opposed to a beaver. I thought they only let people into Hogwarts?"

"You know I could say the same for you, you look more like a ferret painted white, but that's ok, I guess Snape loves ferrets!" Hermione retorted; she was not going to take anything from him this year. Maybe she could deflate that over-inflated ego of his this term.

"If you guys are finished now I would like to start the lesson." They looked up to see that the entire class was looking at them; McGonagall had a surprised look on her face, she had never seen Hermione use such strong language before; and she was absolutely astonished at the fact that Draco was sitting so close to her, by choice.

"Sorry professor." They said in unison.

* * *

Throughout the entire class period Hermione and Draco exchanged exasperated glares and smug smirks.

Next class was down in the dungeons with Snape, Potions was not a bad class, when she had Harry and Ron there to make her laugh. Now she was all alone with Neville; who tried his best to get a smile on her face. "I'm so glad you're here Neville, I don't know what I would do during this class if you weren't here to help me stay positive." Hermione said, sincerely grateful to have Neville with her since Ginny couldn't be.

"Look at this, Potty and Weaselby would be hurt to see their precious beaver with another guy; and this squib at that!" came a clearly recognizable voice from the center of the Slytherin group. "Why in Merlin's name would you want to work with that squib? I thought you wanted to make top marks?" he said walking forward so they could see the face of the person, though they could recognize Malfoy's voice even in a large crowd.

"For your information ferret, Neville has gotten much better at his magic, he isn't so afraid anymore. So you can just go shove it where the sun doesn't shine. Or I'm sure Snape would be willing to do that for you." She said with a smirk that perfectly mirrored his own.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I know, my chapters are a little short, but I didn't want to give away too much! Please review! Thanks so much! DaStogey**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: again… I'm just a 17-year-old girl living with my parents… JK Rowling owns the magnificent world that is Harry Potter's

**A/N:** **Thanks for the reviews… I will try to make the chapters longer… that of course means more time between updates…. Alright, alright… on with the story…**

* * *

**Recap:**

"For your information ferret, Neville has gotten much better at his magic, he isn't so afraid anymore. So you can just go shove it where the sun doesn't shine. Or I'm sure Snape would be willing to do that for you." She said with a smirk that perfectly mirrored his own.

* * *

**And now for the next chapter.**

"Really, I didn't think that little squib would ever learn magic." Draco sneered even broader determined to beat Hermione at her own game. "I don't even know why they invited him to Hogwarts in the first place."

Neville's face turned red, not from embarrassment or fear, but out of pure anger and hatred for the blonde ferret. "If I remember correctly, _Malfoy_, I was one of the few teenagers that beat the death eaters at the ministry in 5th year. I didn't run from them, but you did. I guess that means I have more guts than you do." Neville said; his own smirk appearing on his face as Draco's faded.

"No better pairing than a mudblood and a squib; you guys will never get a potion finished if your lives depended on it." Draco had to out smart these two. _'What is wrong with me? These two are making a mockery of me and everything I stand for! I cant let a mudblood and squib make me look bad. They must be taught a lesson!'_ Draco maniacally to himself; his grin returning to it's full extent at the thought or what lesson he would teach them.

"If you guys are finished you will know that you are the only three that are left. Our lesson today requires groups of three, and there you go, Mr. Malfoy, you will be working with Ms. Granger and Mr. Longbottem for the rest of class. Oh, and 10 points from Gryffindor for the distraction." Snape said; he too had an uncharacteristic smirk on his face. "The ingredients for your potion are on the board; you now have 45 minutes to finish this potion."

* * *

That night at dinner Hermione sat with Ginny and Neville and they told her about what had happened earlier that day in potions with Malfoy. Ginny congratulated them and told them how sorry she was that they were stuck working with that bleached-blonde ferret.

Over at the Slytherin table Malfoy was feasting like a king. He had finally thought of a great way to get back at that filthy mudblood for making him look bad in front of his fellow Slytherin buddies. He would put his plan into action right away; after dinner back in the common room. _'She won't know what hit her when I'm done! The best part is, she will completely fall for it!'_ he thought; quite satisfied with himself for coming up with such a brilliant plan. _'And everyone thinks Beaver Girl is the smartest student at Hogwarts!'_ He thought with a satisfactory smile. He turned to Blaise and told him his entire plan.

**Gryffindor table**

"So Hermy, did you hear the news?" Ginny asked with an excited look on her face.

"What news? What happened this time?" Hermione said bracing herself. _'Merlin, I hope is nothing to do with the twins. I knew them going out to find the rest of the death eaters was a bad idea.'_

"Oh, its nothing wrong. I heard Ginny has a new boyfriend." Neville said with a sly smile on his face.

"Oh," Hermione said; relaxing a little. "Well, who is it? Out with it Weasley."

"Just don't get mad; he really is a nice guy. It's Blaise Zabini. But before you go and protest let me just say that I have checked his arms and he does not have the Dark Mark tattooed on his forearm; on the contrary, he wants to join the Order." Ginny said hopefully.

"But he is close to the ferret!" Hermione almost screamed.

"Fine, if you don't want to support me and Blaise, then I wont tell you everything he says about Malfoy." Ginny said; she knew Hermione well enough to know that she would do anything to spy on that stuck-up prat.

* * *

That night Ginny was sitting in her room reading a book when she heard a rapping at her window and went to go see what it was. When she got there she was surprised to see Blaise's owl with a note attached to it. _'Wonder what is so important that it couldn't wait till morning'_ she couldn't help but think as she opened the window and held out her wrist for the owl. She took Neptune (that just happened to be the name of the owl) and let him rest on the back of a chair as she grabbed a treat for him and relieved him of his burden.

_Ginny,_

_As you and I both know, Draco and Hermione had a run-in during potions earlier today and Draco did not have a great class. He told me all about it at dinner; he also told me of his plan to get back at Hermione. I have enclosed said plan on the back of this letter. Tell no one but Granger of this plan; we could have fun with this! Go now and send her a letter telling her of this plan and you and I can sit and watch it all unfold._

_Yours entirely,_

_Blaiseypoo_

Ginny looked on the back of the note to see the plan Malfoy had devised. Quickly she went and got a piece of parchment and wrote a letter to Hermione telling her of what he had planned and rushed to get her own owl. _'Blaiseypoo was right, we can have fun with this. I wish those two would just admit it already!'_ Ginny thought as she watched her owl Tawney fly away to send Hermione this urgent message.

Hermione had just gotten out of a long bath as when she heard the rapping on her window. She let Tawney in and read the note; she quickly grabbed a quill and turned it over and thanked Ginny for this information and asked her to thank Blaise for her as well.

'_So that is what he had planned for me? You would have expected more from a Malfoy; but he is blonde, that should explain the simpleness of the plan.'_ She thought as she returned the letter to Tawney and went to dress.

**A/N: Here, it's a little longer, I just don't want to give away too much… cuz if I just kept on going… there would be no suspense… and I wouldn't be able to leave you all wanting more… please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot, JK Rowling owns the rest

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay… writer's block and some other stuff prevented me from updating...On with the chapter!**

* * *

**Last time…**

Hermione had just gotten out of a long bath as when she heard the rapping on her window. She let Tawney in and read the note; she quickly grabbed a quill and turned it over and thanked Ginny for this information and asked her to thank Blaise for her as well.

'_So that is what he had planned for me? You would have expected more from a Malfoy; but he is blonde, that should explain the simpleness of the plan.'_ She thought as she returned the letter to Tawney and went to dress.

* * *

**This time…**

Hermione went to her closet and got out a tiny spaghetti-strap tank top and a short pair of boxers. _'I can beat him at this game. I know more about this than he thinks I do, and I won't have to fake anything.'_ She thought to herself. The painful memories coming back as she checked her hair in the mirror and seeing exactly what it was she was trying to show off.

She went into the common room to find Draco lounging on the couch casually wearing nothing but a pair of navy boxers. She could see his nicely chiseled chest and his hard-looking six-pack. His legs looked very strong as well. She knew this was part of his plan, but she just couldn't stop staring at him. After a little bit of staring Hermione noticed a scar going down his chest, it looked as if it had been really deep.

He saw her staring at his body; not sure if it was his scar she was checking out or his well-toned muscles. Either way, she was taking the bait. He noticed a long thick scar going down her left arm, it was very dark. "I see you can't stop staring at my sexy body mudblood. You want it don't you?" He said smirking.

"Oh get over yourself ferret, I just came out here to read next to the fire. Nice scar by the way." She said, she couldn't help but grin; not because she was beating him at his own game, but at the sight of his strong muscular body. _'Wow, I didn't know he was so hot!' _Hermione thought trying hard not to blush.

"I could say the same for you." Draco said, his eyes darting back and forth from her scar to her c-cup's she had grown over the summer. He realized that not only had she grown bigger breasts; she had also worked on her abs, he could see the muscles… not a complete six-pack, but the muscles were slightly visible. "Where did you get that scar on your arm?" He said pointing to the long scar going down her left arm.

"Where did you get that scar on your chest?" she retorted; pointing in turn to the scar that looked to be the only imperfection on his chiseled chest.

"Don't change the subject, I asked you first, so you have to answer first. It's in the rule book." He said, his smirk returning to his face.

"Obviously you never heard the saying 'First's the worst, second's the best" she replied coolly.

"Fine, that isn't the only scar I have," he said turning to reveal his back that was completely covered in long red scars, "my father always said the only thing muggles were good for was their invention for torture called the 'whip'." He said with a frown, he looked as though he didn't really want to talk about it, so she pressed on.

"He used to whip you?" she asked sounding concerned.

"Who said that he used to? He still does!" She could tell he was sincere, and a little angry.

'_Why is he telling me such personal things? What is he playing at?'_ She asked herself; then she realized, _'Why the hell am I asking myself? If I knew the answers I wouldn't ask, and the last person I should be asking questions to is my self!'_ she rolled her eyes at herself for thinking such weird thoughts. "Malfoy, why on earth are you telling me this? You hate me, what are you getting at?" she asked, was this part of his plan? If it was, it almost worked.

"I'm not the kind of person to lie, even if I hate the dirty little mudblood I'm talking to." He said simply. _'That's right Granger, feel bad, let the guilt eat at you!'_ he thought as he saw her face grow softer.

"Some people get all the luck," She said softly, almost inaudible.

"Are you saying this treatment is lucky?" he asked, growing angry.

"Sorta," She said, suddenly very interested in examining the carpet. "When my family went through hard times, we had to live with my uncle Bob. He was very into hard liquor and drugs, every day while my parents were at work he would come to my room in a drunken stupor and yell at me for no reason, calling me and my dad horrible names. Then the hitting would begin, first it was just slaps and punches, and that would lead to throws. He would throw me into walls, up the stairs, down the stairs; he would bash my head into corners. When I was completely unconscious he would throw me on the bed and…" She stopped here; thinking about what happened during her childhood, bringing back all those painful memories had brought her to tears.

"Well you're just lucky your uncle wasn't a wizard, my father is a master of the cruciatus curse, and you have never felt the excruciating pain it causes. I don't have scars from it though, and I didn't go completely nuts either, but those memories will always haunt my dreams." He said, his voice soft, but on the inside he was smirking. _'That little mudblood can't compare that! HA! I'm going to win this little battle she doesn't even know she is in.'_ he thought, smiling wide on the inside.

* * *

She had wondered over to the couch during his little explanation of his father and the cruciatus curse and they were sitting side by side on the couch in front of the fire. She put her hand on his thigh to show she really meant it when she said, "I'm really sorry that happened to you Draco. There isn't much I can say other than," she paused here, thinking hard and long. '_I know he wants me to say he didn't deserve it, that I wish things were different for him, but I know what he is playing at, I wont fall into his trap.'_ She decided on what she was going to say. "I know what you're trying to do, and sob stories don't work on me, maybe you should feed your 'pity me' stories to someone that actually gives a rats arse!" she said as she got up and walked to her room.

Draco just sat there, completely in shock. _'How did she know what I was doing? How did she figure out my big plan? What was it that shot through me when her hand made contact with my thigh? Why in Merlin's name am I asking myself these questions?' _He thought, laughing on the inside at his own stupidity.

* * *

**A/N: Again, so sorry for the long delay, please review, I hope you like it so far! Your loving author DaStogey!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything related to his world… but I do own this lovely plot…**

**A/N: thanks for the reviews… I would really like some more… even if you don't like the story… tell me what you don't like… maybe your review can change the entire story…**

* * *

**Last time…**

Draco just sat there, completely in shock. _'How did she know what I was doing? How did she figure out my big plan? What was it that shot through me when her hand made contact with my thigh? Why in Merlin's name am I asking myself these questions?' _He thought, laughing on the inside at his own stupidity.

* * *

**This time…**

'_Damnit, now I have to think of another plan. It shouldn't be that hard, she _is_ after all, just a stupid mudblood…' _He thought to himself as he stared bewilderedly at the gorgeous girl sitting next to him, her hand still on his thigh. "If you're done now, and you know I was trying to trick you, why don't you remove your hand from my thigh?" He asked with a perplexed look on his face.

Hermione blushed and quickly removed her hand from his thigh, with a little hesitation. She quite enjoyed the feeling of her hand on his muscular leg. "Oh, sorry, I must have forgotten it was there." She said quickly her face was about the same shade of red as Ron's hair.

'_Damn, I love the way her hand felt on my thigh…'_ He somehow found himself thinking. _'Where the hell did that come from?'_ He bitterly thought to himself, angry at himself for merely thinking that he enjoyed the touch of a mudblood.

Noticing the angry look on Draco's face, Hermione quickly got up and ran to her room completely mortified. _'How could I enjoy having my hand on that git's leg? He is a loathsome, uncaring, insufferable, selfish, cocky JERK!'_ She couldn't believe the butterflies she felt when she realized that her hand was still there. _'Maybe it's because I haven't touched a guy since Harry and Ron…'_ Her train of thought was interrupted by her door suddenly bursting open and Malfoy rushed to her, his face flustered.

"What makes you think you could touch me in the first place?" He demanded, slamming his fist on her desk to emphasize his point.

"I was trying to make it sound sincere before I bursted your bubble. I didn't intend to forget it there when I saw you looking into space and your face getting angry, I'm sorry, I will never touch you again." She said, she noticed his eyes were a few shades darker than normal, this worried her.

He noticed the worried look in her eyes and a new plan formulated in his mind_ 'I know exactly how to get back at her for ruining my plan and touching my thigh!'_ He quickly formulated his plan and went straight to work.

* * *

"I didn't mean to scare you Hermione, I'm sorry."

She nearly choked, "Did I just hear you right? Did Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex God, just apologize to a mudblood? Merlin, what is the Wizarding World coming to?"

He went and sat next to her on the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder to emphasize his point, and it was now part of his new plan. "I only apologize to those that mean something to me." He said looking intently into her eyes; he loved how he could fake any kind of emotion… even if he had never felt it before. "Didn't you know that the only reason I always teased you is because I think you look extremely irresistible when you're angry? I love how sexy your face gets all flushed with anger, and I know you want me; I saw you checking out my body earlier in the common room." He said, feigning earnisty.

"I do not want you; I was simply shocked as to the fact that you were barely wearing anything." She said looking intently into his dark grey eyes. Searching for any sign of lies, unbeknownst to her, he was taught occlumensy from his father at an early age; therefore she would never be able to tell if he was lying or not. "Why on earth would you ever think me, a mudblood, sexy? Something doesn't fit here…" She was abruptly interrupted when Draco's lips came into contact with her own; making it impossible for her to continue speaking.

She pushed him off of her, bewildered as to why he would ever consider thinking her 'sexy' and actually having the balls to kiss her! "What the hell has possessed you Malfoy? Why in the name of Merlin did you just do that?" She asked, trying to prevent her face from returning to that magnificent shade of red that she had just gotten rid of.

He said nothing; he just sat there staring at her, utterly shocked and completely at a loss of reason as to why he had just done that. _'I'm not really falling for her; I just did that to shut her up.'_ He tried to convince himself that he didn't really find the girl attractive.

* * *

Hermione snapped her fingers in front of his face to get his attention "Earth to Draco, you there?"

He instantly snapped out of his daze though still shocked at himself for what he had just done. "Look Granger, I know you want me, admit it. Just so you know though… you should work on your kissing skills, I happen to be and expert kisser, I'll be your teacher." He said, it was a total lie, that kiss was amazing, no matter how much he denied it, he wanted more; he wanted it all. _'I'm a Malfoy for Merlin's sake, I _**ALWAYS**_ get what I want, no matter what the price.'_ He wickedly thought to himself.

"Who the hell do you think you are to say I am a bad kisser? You caught me off guard. Let me show you just how good I am." With that said she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him roughly toward herself and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a long passionate kiss. _'I can't believe I'm actually doing this, he couldn't possibly say that I'm a bad kisser after this.'_ She thought while still kissing him. That kiss didn't last long enough for either of them. They both wanted more; and knew that the other wanted more as well.

They somehow found their way to Hermione's bed; he was lying down with Hermione lying on top of him. Both too engrossed in the kiss to notice what they were doing. When Draco's hand slid up her thigh Hermione snapped back to reality and pushed away from him. She started turning red again and tried to think of some way to keep this from going any further.

"I have some Ancient Runes homework that I haven't finished yet." She lied through her teeth, but at least it would get him and his great body out of her bed.

"I have Ancient Runes with you, and I know for a fact that there was no homework; stop lying and get over here." It wasn't a demand, it was a request. "I know you don't want to leave this room; even better, I know you don't want to leave this bed, I can see it in your eyes. I know because I don't want to leave either, stay here with me?" His eyes pleading with her heart to get her to stay in his arms.

She relented, but got off of him and just laid next to him; the reason she had stopped abruptly when she felt his hand roam up her thigh was she was still a virgin, and intended to keep it that way; at least for a while… she fell asleep facing him with one arm around his neck; he, however, couldn't fall asleep. There was a raging battle going on inside his platinum blonde head. _'She is so peaceful when she is sleeping; I wonder what she is dreaming about… What in the name of Merlin's Beard are you thinking?!?! You are a bloody Malfoy, a pureblood!!! You shouldn't even be lying here with the mudblood thinking how peaceful she looks; and you should never care what a mudblood is dreaming about. What you should be doing is hurting her, not holding her!'_ thoughts like this floated in and out of his head for hours.

* * *

When Hermione woke in the middle of the night, he was still there; not only was he still there, he was still awake. He just was just lying there staring at her. "Uh, Draco, what are you still doing here?" She asked with a perplexed look on her face.

He didn't realize she had awakened until he felt her eyes on him; he was lost in his own world battling the lighter side of himself. "Did I wake you?" He asked sweetly, a little too sweetly.

"I just had a bad dream. How come you didn't go back to your own bed once you realized I was asleep? But I am glad you're here, please don't leave; I'm really scared." She said; her voice cracking.

"What was the dream about?" He asked, he sounded genuinely worried about what was scaring her.

"Don't worry about it, it's just a stupid dream" She said, wrapping her arms tightly around him, afraid to be left there alone.

He felt her arms tighten around him and squeezed her closer to him protectively. Nothing was going to scare her when she was with him. _'Wonder what could have scared her so much she is hugging _me_ like there is no tomorrow…'_ He just shrugged it off and held her tight protecting her from he didn't know what.

* * *

**A/N: I know… not much of a cliffhanger… but I got stuck and figured this would be enough for now… please review… I don't think this chapter is very good… I was kinda rushed coughStogeycough flames are great too!!!**

**Your loving author,**

**DaStogey**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Harry Potter or his world… if I were JK Rowling… I wouldn't have some fake pen name writing fanfics… I would be writing more stories!!! (And I would make Draco and Hermione get together!!!)**

**A/N: sorry it took a while… I would really like to get more reviews for this chapter… please!!! This story has gotten lots of hits… but only 22 reviews… come on… if u like this story and want me to continue it… please tell me what u think… flames welcome!!!**

* * *

**Last time…**

He felt her arms tighten around him and squeezed her closer to him protectively. Nothing was going to scare her when she was with him. _'Wonder what could have scared her so much she is hugging _me_ like there is no tomorrow…'_ He just shrugged it off and held her tight protecting her from he didn't know what.

* * *

**This time….**

Hermione flinched at the squeezing of Draco's strong arms around her, remembering the horrible things that she experienced after the war was over; after she watched her two best friends die right in front of her while she couldn't do anything to help.

* * *

**Flash Back:**

"Harry, watch out, there is another one behind you!!!" Hermione screamed as Harry finally cast the killing curse at Lord Voldemort; at last his reign was over.

"Avada Kadevra!"

"HARRY!!!" she yelled as she stood there, unable to do anything about the killing curse that was just thrown at her best friend killing him.

Feeling it was his job to defend Hermione and Harry the best he could Ron stepped up raising his wand at the death eater that had just obliterated his best friend "You'll pay for what you have just done!!! Avada Kadevra!"

The death eater instantly fell as the green flash hit him in the groin; unbeknownst to Ron, who was feeling quite pleased with himself for ending the man that had just ended his friend; another death eater hit him from behind with the same curse he had just thrown. Hermione looked behind her to find none other than Lucious Malfoy.

"Crucio!"

Hermione fell to the floor in absolute agony, worse than the pain she felt when her uncle had abused her when she was younger. Her body writhing in this indescribable unbearable pain. Hermione was stronger than that though, through her pain, she was able to barley utter the two words that she knew would finish this horrid pain. Unfortunately for her, her wand wasn't still and she hit Severus Snape instead. Not completely upset at her mistake, Hermione was angered at her own misaiming.

Finally the pain was so intolerable that she blacked out; when she woke, she was in some small, dark, damp, room. She tried to sit up and look at the room she found herself in. Instead, she found that she was tied to the table with magical ropes that she could not sever, for her wand had been taken from her.

"Miss Granger, so nice of you to finally wake up and join me."

She knew that drawl, yet still feeling the muscle aches from the cruciatus curse, she couldn't put a face with that so familiar voice. The dark didn't help much either.

"What do you want with me? The war is over; there is no use in keeping me here." She said in the strongest voice she could muster.

"The war may be over, but I still have a use for you." He emphasized the word I.

With that said she felt him stroke her hair, almost kind, but way too creepy to be kind in any sense. She turned her head from his touch; she wouldn't let him do whatever it was that this man had in mind, not if she could stop it that is.

"I wouldn't advise going against my wishes if I were you."

"If you were stupid enough to run with Voldemort and his followers, you can easily be outsmarted by Hogwart's finest and brightest student." She spat bitterly at him, finally realizing whose voice she had been hearing, and whose touch she just shuddered at.

"Crucio." He said lazily.

She tried her best to hold back the screams that were threatening to come out. She bit her tongue to hold them back; she bit it so hard that it started bleeding, so being the smart-ass she was, she spit her blood at his face and got some in his platinum blonde hair.

"You'll pay for that" He said with a laugh while cleaning his perfect hair with a flick of his wand.

**End flashback.**

* * *

"What's wrong Hermione?"

Still lost in her thoughts about what happened she turned around; Draco looking so much like his father as he did, she didn't recognize him at first and started cowering away from him shaking her head violently.

"Please don't; not anymore please! I'll do anything if you just please stop!!"

"Hermione it's me, Draco, are you ok?" He said loudly over her repeated sobs. "Hermione, I'm not going to hurt you, please stop!" He was starting to worry about her, not knowing what was causing her to act so peculiarly.

"Please Lucious, I promise I won't have you sent to Azkaban if you just please stop!" She cried louder than ever when Draco bent forward to kiss her forehead.

'_Lucious? She thinks I'm my father. What did he do to her? Why is she acting like this? I need to figure out what he has done to her.'_ He had made up his mind to figure out whatever it was that Lucious had done to Hermione. _'I don't mind when he does that stuff to me, I deserved most of it. I didn't listen and I was stubborn. But Hermione was innocent; all she did was try to save the Wizarding World from Vol- DAMN! I can't even think his name! The Dark Lord, she was saving the Wizarding World from the Dark Lord.'_ He was angered at is own cowardice to name the man that had stolen a potentially loving family from him; and a potentially happy childhood.

"Hermione, this is Draco. What did Lucious do to you?"

"I'm not falling for that again, I'm not stupid you know. You really should know that by now!"

By this time Draco had realized that she had gone back to sleep and was actually seeing Lucious, and reliving everything he had put her through; whatever that might be.

She started sobbing uncontrollably again but this time, her eyes didn't open. She was lost in her memory; unable to escape those dreadful days.

* * *

**A/N: There you guys go… I hope you like it!!! I would really like to see some more reviews… so do what readers do best and show my story some lovin!!!**

**Your dedicated author,**

**DaStogey**


End file.
